Strings
by shirosunday
Summary: A serial killer who murders gifted musicians is on the loose. L takes the case and gets a closet violin prodigy named Yagami Raito to help him to pose as bait, and Raito hates him for it. AU/eventual yaoi
1. Prologue

**(EDITED)**

_OMG. When I reread this I just kept cringing. It was awful! How I got so many people interested with the original, I'll never know. It just makes me appreciate my readers even more! There were so many annoying grammatical and composition errors. Anyway, I hope it's better now._

………………………………………

**Rating:** T (eventually M, but T will do for now)

**Warnings:** Eventual yaoi, foul language, violence, murder, etc. (You guys get it)

**Summary:** A serial killer who murders gifted musicians is on the loose. L takes the case and gets a closet violin prodigy named Yagami Raito to help him to pose as bait, and Raito hates him for it. (AU/eventual yaoi)

**A/N:** Inspired by listening to a lot of classical music recently and being reminded of _La Corda d'oro Primo Passo_… I just thought, 'hey, Len Tsukimori kinda reminds me of Raito…' and hence, I came up with this story. Unfortunately, I am not well educated in classical music so I'm doing a lot of speculating. Suggestions? Advice? :)

_**~Sunday**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

………………………………………

**Prologue **

………………………………………

_The final words a victim hears before a murderer ends his life: "Only God has the right and would have the ability to create the greatest symphony… and that would be…ME."_

………………………………_.._

Yagami Souichiro gives out a great sigh as he shrugged off his coat in the foyer, a weary frown etched on his face. He opened the door to the living room, intending to make his way to the adjacent dining area and kitchen to grab a glass of water or iced tea before bed. It was 3:17am in the morning and all the lights were out, but the television glowed and hummed amidst the otherwise stillness of the house. He walked towards the couch and looked down at his son who seemed to have fallen asleep with head cradled by his arms on the armrest. He smiled and picked up the remote control by the boy. He was about to push the off button when the screen flashed the scene he had just left in the classy part of Tokyo. The corners of his mouth dipped as his fingers went to the volume key instead.

Pictures of the crime scene, the victim and his acquaintances flashed along as the news anchor, which he recognized as one Takada Kiyomi was saying: "Renowned Russian Pianist, Eldgar Ivanovich, was found murdered tonight in the alley beside the theatre where he had just performed as an accompanist for his colleague Gerard Rousseau. He was located by a service crew beside a dumpster, bound and apparently strangled by wires.

According to investigators, the murder probably took place at around 10:00-12:00 midnight. Witnesses say that Ivanovich had finished his performance just before 10:00pm and then retreated into his dressing room, where he was served champagne by one of the ushers. When the concert ended at around 10:15, Rousseau had looked for his friend but Ivanovich was nowhere to be found. Rousseau had then gone to the after party where he searched for his friend but again but did not see the man. Rousseau then called Ivanovich on his cellphone at around 11:00pm but there was no answer. He then supposed that the pianist had retired to his hotel which was just three blocks away, which he checked at around 11:30, but still no one answered when he knocked. Rousseau admitted to have been quite frustrated at the time and banged and shouted at the door for about five minutes, demanding Ivanovich to come out. Afterwards, he then retired to his own room and it was then he received the call from the police…"

"Are you taking that case Otou-san?"

Souichiro spun around and saw his son sitting up and looking at him with his golden-brown eyes. He audibly sighed and sat down on the couch and leaned his head on the backrest. "Yes… I just came from the precinct questioning the violinist," he tiredly answered.

"You don't have any evidence yet do you? The rain must've washed it all away."

Souichiro smiled at his son's perception, closing his eyes and picturing the scene. "It rained hard at 10:30-11:30, and though it had stopped by midnight, it is likely that any evidence on Ivanovich was washed away. The forensic team is trying to gather as much as they can, but I doubt they'll find anything significant, especially since it's the garbage area."

"Yes…" the young man murmured. "Do you think it's the same guy who killed Matsuyama Reiji?"

Souichiro opened his eyes and looked towards his son, a small bubble of pride bursting in his chest. "Well, yes Raito. We think it's the same person."

Raito looked towards the television and propped his chin between his thumb and his bent forefinger, thinking. "Both murders had musicians as victims and used some type of wire… Matsuyama was a cellist and you said he was strangled with strings from a cello. Was Ivanovich strangled with piano wire?"

Souichiro sat up in surprise. "Actually, yes! How did you…?"

"The murderer seems to be specifically targeting musicians and deducing from the first and second murder, he seems to like to use the instruments the victims used as his murder weapon, more or less. I think it has significance somehow. The killer seems to be quite particular. He appears to have a purpose, a message he wants to tell, but I'm not sure what at this point."

Souichiro closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. He heard what his son said, but the gears in his mind were slow and he could not process the information efficiently. So, he rose from his seat and simultaneously turned off the television with another sigh. "That's a good point Raito… I'll tell the team tomorrow, but for now, your old man is beat to the bone."

Raito also stood and smiled at his father. "So are you are neh, Otou-san? Get some rest."

"You go to sleep too. Since tomorrow's Sunday so you can sleep in. You don't have classes at the university do you?"

Both men walked out to the hall and headed for their respective rooms; Souichiro around the corner, Raito upstairs.

"No Otou-san," Raito replied as he put his foot on the first step. "Well then, good night."

"You too, son."

_Ring ring ring…._

Souichiro groaned as he took out his cellphone. Raito stopped and craned his neck to look at his father's back.

"Yes?... Oh, Director! Good… Yes?... **What?! **_**Really**_**?!...** Do I have to…?... Yes, I understand… Yes, you too."

Souichiro took his phone from his ear and stared at it, frozen.

"Otou-san?"

"You're not going to believe this…" Souichiro whispered as he turned around to face his son. "**L** is taking the case."

………………………………..

**A/N: **omg finally! I couldn't work properly 'til I got at least part of this story off my chest! It was just swirling around in my head, damn!

so uhm, yeah… it's kinda short since it's the prologue and it's more or less Souichiro's POV here which is kinda unusual (hehe) But yey! I finally got some outline on this so I'm hoping to post the first chapter soon… Seems like this is gonna be a long one, so please keep on reviewing to encourage me to write more, kay?! Also, any suggestions and advice, especially on classical music and instruments, would be very welcome!

~Sunday

………………………………..

_EDIT A/N: So I pretty much kept the original. Hope its better. The content is pretty much the same. I just tweaked a bit of the details to go with the actual Yagami Residence, which I reviewed from the manga. I may have overlooked a few grammatical errors, but it's better now. Unedited, it was just__** horrible**__. O_O_


	2. Tuning

**(EDITED) Very minor editions only. Hardly any change except for a few details.**

……………………………

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own a darn thing!** Except for the words I've written (typed?)!

**A/N: **I made this chapter longer :) Unfortunately, it will have to do until this murderous school stuff gets dealt with. I will be gone for about couple of weeks, so please bear with me. But then, who knows? Reviews please? Make me happy? *^_^*v

Oh and thanks to those who faved my other story 'on the desk'. Whoah! I didn't expect that. THANKS!

**~Sunday**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter 1 – Tuning**

"L?!" Raito exclaimed.

"Yes. Apparently he just contacted the Director and wants an investigation team assembled with me as the head," Soichiro muttered, still in slight shock. Raito didn't blame him. His father was going to be working with _the _Greatest Detective in the World, after all. He was in for a lot more pressure.

After a few more moments, Soichiro shook his head and walked towards the front door. "I have to go back to headquarters."

"But you just got here," Raito declared as he watched his father shrug into his coat and put on his shoes.

"Well duty calls, Raito," Soichiro sighed. As he grabbed the handle, he looked back to his son. "Could you come over later today and drop off a change of clothes for me? Knowing the Director, he won't allow any of us to go home for another couple of days."

_To kiss L's ass, I'm sure. _Raito smirked, "Sure Otou-san. I'll see you later."

"Thanks. See you then, Raito." Soichiro disappeared out the door and the gate was distinctly heard as it opened and closed.

Raito sighed and turned to go upstairs, when he heard a door in the hall open.

"Anata?" A hushed groggy voice called out.

"He went back to work Okaa-san," Raito said, seeing his mother peeking out from the corner.

"Eh? What did he do here?" she asked, walking towards her son.

"He was supposed to rest, but then something came up again."

A frown came upon Yagami Sachiko's face and sighed. "Your poor Otou-san… He works too hard. Sometimes I wish he had one of those desk jobs… But then…"

"He asked me to bring him a change of clothes later," Raito hinted.

Sachiko paused for a second, in thought. "I think I'll make him something special for breakfast. The food they eat there isn't healthy! Would you mind bringing it to him for me too, Raito?"

"Of course not, Okaa-san," Raito smiled. "You should go back to sleep. It won't be dawn for another couple of hours."

"No, no. It's quite alright. I think I'll start cooking now."

"At 3:30 in the morning?!"

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep anyway," smiled Sachiko. She turned towards the door to the living room.

"What are you going to cook that'll take _three_ whole hours?"

Sachiko paused with her hand on the door knob. "I don't know… maybe I'll bake him a cake for dessert?"

…………………………………

Soichiro glanced around the office and saw his team assembled haphazardly around the room. Apparently, L had requested the director to have a special group of people to work directly under him. The Director of course suggested Soichiro to be one of them, since he was the investigator in-charge of current case. Soichiro then chose five of his most trusted and loyal colleagues to be part of the group namely: Aizawa Shuichi, Ide Hideki, Mogi Kanzo, Ukita Hirokazu and Matsuda Tota. He had spent most of his time calling his chosen people since he came from home. It was especially difficult to rouse the last two, particularly Matsuda, who he had called 17 times before the younger man picked up and groggily called him 'baby' (much to Matsuda's embarrassment obviously.)

L had specified that he wished to address the team when and only when every single person was accounted for lest he waste his time waiting, instead of delving into more research on the case. He had also instructed the chosen team to be ready to be interviewed to see if they were qualified to work with him.

Finally at just about 5am, the entire team was more or less strewn across the room. Aizawa and Ide were conversing in the corner drinking coffee from styrofoam cups; Ukita and Matsuda were sitting on chairs on either side of the office, both asleep and drooling; and Mogi was serious as ever, sitting beside him quietly reading a file. Soichiro reached for his coffee cup and took a sip, wondering how the infamous L was going to meet them. He had already informed the superintendent about fifteen minutes ago that the group was complete, and his superior readily said he would contact L that very moment. He looked towards the wall clock on one side of the room. It said 5:03. Soichiro wondered if it was going to take any longer.

At that instant, a sharp knock was heard. The rest of the team looked towards the door in anticipation as both Matsuda and Ukita ungracefully fell from their chairs.

A man dressed in a black trench coat and hat stepped into the office and nodded to them. The team bowed politely, but with apprehension clear on their faces.

The man then purposely walked to the very front of the room and laid a laptop on the table which he had been carrying in the crook of his arm. He then connected a power cable from his pocket and inserted the plug into a socket as the other six people in the room stared, speechless.

"Uhm, excuse me," Matsuda nervously asked, "are you L?"

The man did not take notice of the question and instead stood with his back to the team as he opened and fumbled a little with the computer and when he finally stepped to the side, the screen glowed with a white background in which a capital old English 'L' was boldly placed at the very center.

"Good evening," said a synthesized voice from the laptop, "or rather, good morning."

The team stared at the screen, a little taken aback, as the man in the trench coat stood off the side of the desk on which the laptop was on.

"Special investigation team for the serial musician murders… **I am L**."

…………………………………

Raito woke up just as the sky was turning into a grayish blue. The sun hadn't come out yet, but it was light enough to see his surroundings. He sat up and looked at clock he had on the headboard which doubled as shelving space (the norm for Japanese lifestyle in which every tiny space is converted into storage somehow.) It was 5:37am. Raito sighed and swung his feet to the floor.

He pushed his auburn hair off his face and stretched. He looked around the room and found himself to be quite awake despite the late night he had waiting up for his father. After a few moments of idleness, he decided best to get up since it didn't seem like he was going to get back to sleep any time soon. Raito threw back the covers and got up to head for the bathroom to wash his face. When he opened his door, the distinct aroma of baking was coming from down stairs.

When had dressed and combed his hair, he went to the kitchen and found his little sister Sayu fusing over something beside their mother on the kitchen counter.

"Good morning," Raito greeted. "You're up early Sayu."

Sayu turned to look at her older brother and gave him her usual grin. "Ohayou Onii-chan! Look! Okaa-chan made cake!"

"Is that why you're up? You're so greedy."

"Hey! That's not a nice thing to say to your beloved little sister!"

Raito laughed and ruffled her hair. "Gluttonous then."

"That's worse! Okaa-chan!"

Sachiko laughed. "Your brother's just teasing you Sayu. Raito, could you finish the icing for me? I need to get the Tupperware to put your father's breakfast in."

"Sure," Raito replied gathering the pastry bag from his mother's little hands. Then he got a view of the cake. "What the…? Okaa-san, who's going to eat all of this," Raito asked, completely appalled, though keeping a relatively calm expression.

A 14-inch round, 2-layer, moist chocolate cake was sitting innocently on the counter half-covered in equally decadent chocolate icing.

"Oh? Well I thought that since I was going to make a cake, I should make one big enough for your father to share," Sachiko said sweetly.

"Okaa-chan made a smaller one for us too! It's in the refrigerator," Sayu injected, absolutely beaming as if she was a seven year old and she was having her birthday early.

Raito rolled his eyes to his mother and her idiosyncrasies. "I should've _forced_ her to sleep," he mumbled under his breath.

"Hm? Did you say something Onii-chan?"

"No, nothing," and with that Raito focused his attention to his mother's masterpiece.

As Sachiko rummaged in the cupboards, Sayu kept her fervent attention to the cake Raito was putting the icing on. "You know if you keep glaring at it the icing will start to melt," Raito joked.

Sayu pouted at that and puffed her chest up like a robin. "Hey!"

Raito just smiled and focused on what his hands were doing.

"Neh Onii-chan?" Sayu said after a few seconds.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so good at that?"

"What?"

"Icing."

"It's easy Sayu," Raito said as he demonstrated, "you just have to squeeze the top a little, swirl the end and pull it up quickly to make a peak. Like that." And predictably, a perfect little Hershey's kiss-shaped mound was made. Raito kept repeating the action a few more times as Sayu watched.

"How do you make it all the same size? I keep trying to do it in Home Economics class, but it always turns out lopsided."

"It just takes practice I guess."

"Hmm… Why are you so good at everything?"

"Because whatever talent that was supposed to go to you was allocated to me instead."

Sayu pouted again. "Mou… "

"You wanna try?" Raito gestured.

"Eh?" Sayu blinked.

"Icing."

Sayu looked at the pastry bag being offered to her as if it would suddenly come to life and bite her. "But I might ruin it," she said meekly.

"You won't. Trust your big brother. Now, come on."

Sayu looked at Raito's face. His brows were slightly raised in a question. "But I…"

"Do you want me to teach you how or not?"

Sayu hesitated for another moment, and then her face broke into a grin. "Okay!"

Raito gave her the pastry bag and stepped behind her as he took her hands into his own, guiding them. Sachiko watched her two children from the other side of the kitchen and smiled as small yelps came from her daughter and teasing chides came from her son.

………………………………..

"Now that we have finished the introductions and interviews, I am relieved to say that Yagami-san has chosen a good group of people," said the voice from the laptop.

"Thank you very much, L" Soichiro said.

"You are quite welcome Yagami-san. So let us now go to business. As I have read the reports, it has already been concluded that the murderer of Eldgar Ivanovich and one Matsuyama Reiji is the same person. Both victims are musicians and were killed in the same manner which is strangled by the strings of their instruments. However, due to last night's down pour and Matsuyama's body being found in Tokyo Bay, neither case has been able to come up with any significant evidence which may lead us to a possible suspect."

The now official members of the team listen intently as the laptop droned on.

"Other similarities between the two cases include that both Matsuyama and Ivanovich had performed just before they were killed; Matsuyama, in a private invitation only concert and Ivanovich as a guest in his friend Rousseau's concert. We cannot be absolutely sure whether the murderer planned it or it is just circumstantial, but considering how he specifically targets musicians and uses their own instruments to kill them, more or less, this person seems to have a particular agenda and sending some sort of message. What, at this point, I still cannot comprehend."

Soichiro stiffened almost imperceptibly.

Almost.

"… Is anything the matter, Yagami-san?" asked L.

"Ah, it's nothing. It's just…" Soichiro hesitated.

"Just?" L prompted.

"Ah…It's just that my son said something similar when I spoke with him this morning."

"Your son?... Yagami… Raito, correct? Something similar you say?"

Soichiro shifted uncomfortably in his seat, aware of the scrutiny he was subjected to, even though it was only through a web cam. "Uh, yes," he replied looking straight at the lens. "I went home a few hours ago and was able to speak with my son. He has an interest in things like this. He watches the news often, and when I spoke with him, he already guessed that the second victim was killed with piano wire even though that piece of information still hasn't been released to the media and I didn't tell him either."

"I see…" muttered L, as the rest of the investigation team nodded and smiled to each other, familiar with the chief's son's abilities.

"Yes. Aside from that he said just about the same things as you did, that the killer was particular and probably sending out some sort of message."

"Is that so? How interesting… Has he said anything else?"

"Well… no. Our conversation stopped there."

"Hmm… I suppose with the amount of information the media presents, he could only come up with so much…" the voice mumbled more to himself than to anyone. "Any official crime scene or forensic photos were not released, correct?"

"Uh… No. The only pictures of the crime scene the media has would be the blurry ones the press was able to take when we processed the areas."

"Hmm…Tell me, Yagami-san, your son has been helping out in some of your cases ever since he was… fifteen?"

Soichiro, a little shocked at L knowing that piece of information, paused before answering. "…yes. He has helped me a lot especially in some of my difficult cases. Actually, he's been giving good insights since he was around thirteen."

"Is that so? … Interesting…"

A pregnant silence came over the room, the only things heard being the mechanical sounds of the laptop and the seats squeaking as the members changed their sitting positions ever so slightly.

Without warning, the monotonic voice spoke up, "Yagami-san."

"Yes?"

"After this meeting is over, please stay. I have a few more questions to ask you that need not be with an audience. Now, let us go back to the reports. Mogi-san, please read the testimonies given for the Ivanovich case."

"Uh, yes!" Mogi said, shooting up from his chair.

………………………………………….

Raito looked out to the fast passing scenery. He was on a train headed for the police station. Since it was an early Sunday morning, there was hardly anyone on it. He sat near the doors with a plain rectangular canvas bag they usually used for picnics beside him, holding his father's change of clothes and breakfast box. On his lap, safe in his grip in a big white box tied with twine, was the cake his mother had baked.

He made his way to the police station in no hurry, and when he got there the receptionist, who he casually knew, just told him to wait since Chief Yagami was still in a meeting and couldn't be disturbed. Raito sat serenely on one of the better looking sofas in the waiting area, and got an early newspaper to read as he passed the time. About a quarter of an hour had passed before he heard his name called.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long, Raito," Soichiro apologized.

"That's okay Otou-san," Raito smiled as he folded the newspaper and stood up. He handed his father the canvas bag and held out the white box. Soichiro looked at it in a mix of confusion ad apprehension.

"Okaa-san made cake for you. She said to share it." Raito explained.

Soichiro's let out an 'Ah…' in clear comprehension. He was used to his wife's quirks by now. After all, they've been married for twenty years. "How in the world did she have time to make it?" he asked as he took the box.

"Okaa-san woke up really early and couldn't go back to sleep, so she made this instead."

Soichiro laughed warmly, but Raito noticed that there was an unusual hoarse quality to his voice.

"Otou-san, you should rest. Okaa-san has breakfast for you in the bag. Eat it and sleep for a while. It wouldn't do you any good if you got sick."

"Hmm…" Soichiro nodded and looked down at the white box he was now holding. "Raito," he began.

"Yes?"

"Have you eaten breakfast yet? Would you care to join me? We haven't talked properly in over a week. We should catch up."

Raito noted the slight edge to his voice and his father's tense shoulders, besides the fact that Soichiro wasn't looking at him. His father was hiding something… "Well, we all woke up early today and had breakfast already, but I could have coffee with you if you like?"

Soichiro looked up and smiled at his son. "Yes, let's do that." Soichiro turned and headed for the internal offices, motioning his son to follow. Raito heeded and took the cake out of his father's hands as they went inside.

…………………………………………..

L watched the little scene of Chief Yagami and his son in conversation at the cafeteria in his room, courtesy of the security cameras he hacked into. He saw the polite exchanges the eighteen-year-old made with the Investigation team, noting that he was acquainted with them all, probably from past cases his father worked on. He also noticed the big white box that Raito was carrying and his mouth watered when it was opened and a big, scrumptious looking chocolate cake was revealed. Of course, he only assumed it was chocolate since it was a dark color and was quite glossy or silky in appearance, even in the low quality black and white feed. After witnessing the rest of the investigation team fuss over it and cut portions for themselves, he immediately called Watari to procure one for him in closest bakery he could find. He expected his own cake to arrive in a few minutes.

He looked at Yagami Raito's file once again, and reread all the itemized facts: birthday, age, height, weight, schools he attended, honors, awards, extra-curricular activities, etc. Everything that could've been written on paper about Yagami Raito was there, even some of the girls he had dated. _Quite the popular kid_, L thought. Even from the slightly blurry quality of the camera, he could see that Raito was a very attractive person indeed. He was tall, and walked as if he was a prince in a procession. He smiled easily and gave the impression that if you were lucky enough to be acknowledged by him, you were important. From his grades and records, not to mention the fact that he had been helping his father in his investigations for years (most of the time solving them himself) and the information his father told him a while ago, Raito was an extremely intelligent human being.

L raised his fist and bit the tip of his thumb with his teeth.

"Yagami… Raito…" he whispered, making the name roll out of his tongue.

Could it be that this boy was as smart as he was? He looked and acted to be his complete opposite. L had never met a single person who could've arrived at the same conclusions he had with so little available information. Being L, he had all the data he needed, readily obtainable to him. But this… boy. He had come to the same conclusion with the mere media coverage to go on. That was… impressive… much to L's chagrin and amusement.

He smiled… he really wanted to meet this… Yagami Raito.

……………………………………..

Raito watched as his father cleaned up the Tupperware and sighed, contented. For a few seconds, Soichiro looked to be quite at peace. Unfortunately, time doesn't stop and the seconds passed.

"Otou-san," Raito prompted.

"Yes Raito?"

"What's bothering you? Is it about the case?"

Soichiro blinked a couple of times before he sat back and slumped in his chair as if in defeat. He smiled sadly at his son and said, "You always read people so well, Raito."

Raito waited, not looking away from his father's gaze. Finally Soichiro spoke up. "L wants to meet you."

Now it was Raito's turn to blink. "What?"

"L happened to say the exact same thing you said earlier. Remember? About the killer being particular and sending a message?"

"Yes…"

"Well, L came to the same conclusion and somehow I mentioned that you said the same thing and now he wants to meet you."

"Any particular reason why?"

"… He said he wanted to speak with you to see if you had anything else to say about the case. He said you might be a good asset. I think he was… impressed with you."

"I see… why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Soichiro hesitated. "I guess I just wasn't sure how to tell you."

"Well Otou-san, if it means solving this case earlier, I'd be more than happy to help."

Soichiro nodded and looked down at his hands. He was thinking. And a scowl was slowly forming.

"What's the problem Otou-san?" Raito said after a few moments, snapping Soichiro out of his reverie.

Soichiro breathed, preparing himself for a storm. "Raito…" He said, looking straight into his son's golden brown eyes.

"…What is it?"

"He… He knows you used to play the violin."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **So I have this habit of always ending with someone saying something cliffie… haha! Sorry about that. I wanted to continue it, but then it would ruin the mood… gotta wait for the next chapter folks!

Hmm so! I am sure some of you may think that the putting-the-icing-on-the-cake-scene is a bit OOC of Raito, and perhaps it is considering the usual Raito characterization. But then, as the manga heavily implies, Raito really does care for his family especially before the Death Note came into his life and that he spoiled his sister often. I was just trying to show it here. Do not worry… he will be his self-centered arrogant little bastard self soon (bless him)

Aside from that, yes… there isn't much about the case in this chapter. Patience… all in due time. It's gonna be a long one. I'm not sure how long, but long enough…

Thanks to **Amorpheous** for all the help! I lack so much knowledge about classical music… Also thanks to all those who reviewed! I try to reply to all your comments, but if somehow I missed one… A BIG THANK YOU TO YOU! Thanks also to all the alerts! I was so surprised that so many alerted. WOW! And even to those who just read… thanks a lot for the hits! More comments? Reviews? Suggestions? :) Pretty please?

And now…Since I have rambled enough, I disappear! See y'all in two weeks!!!

**~Sunday**_:_


	3. Pulse

**Title: **Strings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Not the characters, nor the music.

**A/N: O.o **and so I am back! Sorry for the long wait! Please don't kill me… It's been more than the two weeks I said neh? There's just so much stuff going on here with my final months in college, so expect long disappearances like that for a while. My absences usually entail me going to hell and returning with my brain fried. I seriously had half of this chapter done the other week, but then I had to put it on hold due to the school stuff. I thoroughly apologize. I really WAS planning to update the week after my disappearance but then stuff happened. When I finally got back to it, I was like: 'what was I trying to do here again?' and then I just didn't like where it was going so I rewrote it (so many times, mind y'all) and it took a while to get back into the groove since I am studying something completely unrelated to writing or literature. ANYHOO… 'Strings' is back! READ ON TO CHAPTER TWO!!

_**-Sunday**_

_**P.S.**__ In the last chapter, the Japanese names were arranged in the standard Japanese/Chinese/Korean way with surname first then given name. To avoid confusion, since I use the customary given name first then surname with the 'English' names, the same pattern will now apply to the Japanese names. E.g. Yagami Raito Raito Yagami_

_Otou-san - dad; Okaa-san - mom; Oba-san - grandma (basic address to old ladies); Oji-san - uncle or grandpa (basic address to old gentlemen); shoji - paper sliding doors in old Japanese houses_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter 2: Pulse**

"He… He knows you play the violin."

Raito tensed a little at the statement, and the table he and his father sat suddenly felt as if it was engulfed in cling wrap. The cafeteria vanished from around them. The clinking of utensils, the drone of conversations, the shuffling and tapping of steps all faded away. For Raito there was only his father in front of him, as with Soichiro with Raito. A line had just been crossed.

As Soichiro looked at him with apologetic eyes, Raito's own eyes narrowed and the honey brown eyes turned into dark amber. When he spoke his voice had an edge to it. "What?" he demanded.

"He didn't find it out from me," Soichiro quickly defended. "Apparently, he has a video of you during the last competition you played at years ago. He has all our records Raito. He did a thorough background check on all the team members and their immediate family. He says its standard procedure and when he found out that you used to play, he asked if…" He abruptly stopped, realizing that he was rambling. Raito was not moving, keeping his gaze level and his face blank. Soichiro raised his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose, turning away from his son and took a deep breath. When he looked back at the lad, his face was lined with remorse. "I'm sorry Raito, I know you don't want to speak about this, but I just want to warn you that L knows. I already told him you've stopped playing for years but he told me that your background could be useful to the case. He may well talk to you about it when you meet him. I would've insisted that he not speak to you about it, but I didn't think you'd appreciate that."

"I see," Raito said dispassionately, "Any idea on what he'd do with me, concerning my so-called musical background?"

"Perhaps just a little profiling, son. I'm not at liberty to tell you the details, but evidence points that the criminal is a musician, and L reasons that you might have a better idea than the rest of us."

"Especially since I played a string instrument which seems to be the preference," a statement not a question.

But Soichiro replied anyway. "Yes."

Raito stared at his father for a few more moments. The air between the two men was heavy and suffocating, strangling their throats, keeping them stone still from lack of air. Raito's violin playing was taboo. The last time the subject was ever mentioned was about three years ago and Soichiro remembered it quite clearly because it was the one and only time his son had raised his voice to him, not to mention disappeared from home for days. Soichiro never found out why Raito had reacted that way; he didn't know where he went or what he did in that time; he didn't even know why Raito had stopped playing; but when Raito came back after the incident, it was agreed to be a topic never to be spoken of ever again. Opening the matter up after so long gave Soichiro a great amount of anxiety, coupled with the endless stress he'd been enduring the past few days, he was downright panicked. He loved his son more than his own life. He considered himself to be the luckiest father on earth to have had such an accomplished, intelligent… _brilliant_ young man to call **his** son. Of course, he loved his wife and daughter just as much, but there was just such… **pride **that only a father with a son could ever understand. He may not know why Raito had given up the violin or why he now lived as if he never touched the instrument, but he knew that the subject was _sensitive_ to say the least. In that light, he never _ever_ wanted to remind Raito of that particular time, because it was what his son wished; and how could a father deny such a son? Also, when he remembered the anguish Raito had bared during that argument, it hurt him_ immensely_, to know he was a cause of such distress. But what was he doing now?

Raito seemed to be weighing options. One could almost hear the gears in his head running, or perhaps hear the tapping of pieces on the board of a game of speed chess would fit the image more appropriately. He was considering one option and assessing the outcomes, then pondering on another possibility and evaluating the results of that; then moving on to the next alternative, likelihood or odds. With a multitude of thoughts running and backtracking, pushing and pulling, moving forward and moving back; all happening in a matter of seconds, the chess game in Raito's head would've been going so swiftly, it would resemble nothing but blurs.

Finally, after what Soichiro felt like forever, Raito gave him a curt nod. "Thank you, Otou-san. I'll deal with this myself."

Soichiro visibly relaxed a little, but there were still a few things that hung suspended between them. After another a couple of more seconds, he quietly asked, "you still want to be on the case?"

Raito smirked at this, his chin rising imperceptibly. "Of course. I said I'd help. Besides, I also want to meet the infamous _Greatest Detective in the World._"

Soichiro looked at him with soft eyes, trying to convey how much he regretted even mentioning the violin, and being the ever-perceptive Raito Yagami, his smile softened. "It's all right Otou-san. It'll be fine," Raito said and with that, Soichiro slumped back in his chair and gave his son an answering smile of thanks. The potentially volatile conversation was closed, Soichiro was forgiven for whatever transgression he made, everything was fine and the world was back in its place... Complete with Matsuda breaking the rest of the tension with an enthusiastic shout from the other table. "WE'RE THE BESTEST!!"

The entire cafeteria laughed as the young detective turned into a tomato and scratched his head in embarrassment, and proceeded to shrink in his seat as he bowed in apology for his outburst to no one in particular. One has to love the guy for being so animated.

It was then peak of breakfast and coffee hour. The clinking of utensils and trays came back to the father and son with a vengeance, the white noise of people talking went from a drone to a higher pitched buzz, and the scuffling of feet was more resonant in that expanse of room with the morning sun streaming in from the glass paneled wall on one side. L's Special Investigation Team (with Raito) made their way to the cafeteria doors, giving their tables to the still-asleep-on-their-feet officers who were ravenous for their scalding hot coffee. It was just the morning of another work day for the police force. Who cares if it's Sunday and the rest of Japan was still lying in bed?

Justice never sleeps.

………………………………………………..

Raito was looking through the files of the Reiji Matsuyama, Eldgar Ivanovich and Bella Grimshaw, another victim who was hidden from the media. Soichiro had excused himself earlier to take a quick shower, leaving him in the office with the rest of the investigation team. He had noticed the white laptop at the very front of the room when they first came in. Matsuda then told him all about their encounter with L and his mysterious assistant, Watari. Raito was intrigued if anything else. _L spoke through a laptop? _But then not wanting to waste any time since he'd eventually see it for himself, Raito requested the team to brief him on the case so far. He was then given files on the victims' profiles, crime scene records, forensic reports, eye witness reports, up to L's inferences.

He then took a seat on his father's desk placed at the very middle at the very front of the row. Matsuda was directly behind him, while the others were scattered about the room. He just finished reading a couple of pages from Matsuyama's file when the back door opened and a tall figure in a trench coat walked in. Raito blinked in wonder and recalled Matsuda's story earlier, realizing that _this _was Watari. The team all turned and nodded a greeting, which was returned. Watari then turned to look at Raito's general direction. He gave Watari a hesitant bow, and after a couple of moments the cloaked figure inclined his head to him, and then proceeded to the front of the room. Raito put down the papers he was reading and resigned himself to watching Watari fumble with the laptop. Matsuda was tense with excitement and cheerfully whispered to Raito. "You're gonna meet L!" Raito turned and just gave him a weak smile, then his eyes went back to the man he had been watching.

Finally, Watari stepped to the side and the laptop glowed with a capital black Old English L on a white background.

"Good morning again gentlemen, I hope everyone had a good breakfast," a computerized voice droned from the speakers.

There was a general murmur of affirmatives.

"Ah," the voice breathed, "I see we have a new face among us."

Raito blinked and continued to stare at the laptop.

"Good morning, Raito Yagami-kun. I am L."

Raito hesitated for a half second, finding it strange to be talking to a laptop, much less answering to a _letter_, of all things.

"Good morning L-san. Please to meet you."

A small sound that could've been a chuckle was heard. "Just L. I am also pleased to meet Yagami-kun. I take it that Yagami-san has told Yagami-kun of my reasons for wanting to meet him?"

"Yes. He mentioned that we hold the same views about the case."

"Indeed, when Yagami-san informed me that Yaga… Pardon me, but may I call Yagami-kun Raito-kun instead of Yagami-kun? For convenience purposes only, of course?"

"...Of course... L."

"Well then, it has come to my attention that Raito-kun has top-notch investigative abilities. Yagami-san has told me about the inputs you have given him about the murders. Considering that you only deduced your theories from media coverage is quite… commendable."

"... Kind of you to say so."

"Tell me, Yagami-kun, what else can you say about this case, aside from what you have told your father? I take the team has briefed you on the things the media has missed?"

"Yes. I admit I'm quite surprised that there was another victim. The news said that she died of pneumonia."

"Ah… So Raito-kun knows of Bella Grimshaw?"

"American violinist, gave one of her farewell concert two months ago, then died just a few days later, or so the news said."

"Hm. With that new information in mind, what can you say about the murders?"

Raito hesitated for a moment and sighed. "I can only speculate. There are similarities with the murders. They were all musicians killed after their performances, as if the killer was letting them perform one last time, or perhaps that performance was a form of judgment. Another connection is that they all played stringed instruments. From the method of killing, I think this has some significance. Aside from that, both Matsuyama and Ivanovich, and now 

Grimshaw, are well known in the classical music field and have good careers, so it is possible that the killer was envious of them."

"Why would the killer be envious?"

"I assume, just as you do, that the killer is a musician as well or other-wise connected with the classical music business."

"Please explain."

Raito took a deep breath, exasperated with the conversation. "Well the only way he could've gotten to the victims right after the performances was if he was there himself. He could be part of the orchestra or the crew or the guests and managed to get in and out without being noticed."

"Yes, that was what I thought as well."

"So, taking note of the fact that he targets well-known musicians after performances that they were highly praised for makes me think that there is at least a factor of jealousy."

"Raito-kun thinks the murderer is a 'he'?"

"How could he overpower the men if not?"

"Hmm… How did you infer that Ivanovich was killed using piano wire?"

"Musician, strangled, wire. Similar murders in a span of three months. It just seemed logical. A lucky guess that my father confirmed."

"… Very good, Raito-kun."

"Why do you need me to tell you all this anyway? You probably have the same ideas, if not better with the information at your feet."

"I simply wanted to see how much Raito-kun has thought about it, especially since he has musical background. It would give a more intuitive view. I confess that the thought of the murder doing this out of envy did not really occur to me."

"You were testing me." A statement, not a question.

"I do not deny it. Also, I wanted to have a second opinion."

Raito scoffed. "I suppose I should be flattered? The great L needing a second opinion from someone like me?"

Another sound that resembled quiet laughter. "I am truly impressed with Raito-kun, do not get me wrong. It's not everyday that I find a person that thinks… similarly… as I do."

"I don't find that to be…"

A gasp. "So Raito-kun thinks the same way as L?! That's so cool!"

Raito turned in surprise, blinking, to find Matsuda behind him with eyes a sparkling. He had forgotten that there were other people in the room. He quickly reasoned that he was just too aggravated by the condescending laptop to have remembered. "That means you're just as just smart as the Greatest Detective in the World? Whoah..."

He gave Matsuda a small smile. "L has more experience that I do, Matsuda-san. I cannot compare." He then turned back to the aforementioned annoying electronic appliance and glared.

"But you just…!"

"Matsuda…" Aizawa mumbled from his desk.

"Matsuda-san may be correct. Perhaps Raito-kun is just as intelligent as I," said the voice from the laptop, making the entire room stiffen and stare at the laptop.

The front door then opens and Soichiro walks in, pausing for a moment when presented with the scene. "Uh…"

"Good morning again Yagami-san," L greeted the man.

Soichiro's head snapped to the laptop and gave a bow. "Good morning L," he answered. "Watari," giving the figure on the far side of the room a nod. The door then closes and he heads to his desk where his son was slowly standing up to vacate the chair.

"I see you've met my son."

"Yes, and I must say I am not disappointed."

Soichiro squeezed Raito's shoulder and gave his son a proud smile. The rest of the team smiled discreetly at the show of affection.

"To finish this," L said gathering the attention of the room, "Is Raito-kun willing to join the team as an official member?"

All eyes turned to the young man.

Raito stared at the lap top for a few more seconds, and then sharply nodded his head once. "Yes."

Again Matsuda shrieked, "YES! Now we have two geniuses on our side! That killer won't have a chance!!"

"You said it!" Ukita injected.

Soichiro squeezed Raito's shoulder tighter. Mogi and Ide moving to the front of the room to acknowledge their new member, while Aizawa took Raito's hand and shook it. "Let's work hard neh?"

"Yes," Raito replied, giving the rest of the team his best smile.

After the initial excitement died down, L spoke up. "Welcome to the team Raito-kun. Now, let us proceed. I would like Raito-kun to read the rest of the files he has been given. Ide-san, please go to forensics and see if they have anything new on the Ivanovich case. Anything, no matter how miniscule or insignificant, bring it to me." Ide moved for his coat and headed out the room.

"Mogi-san and Ukita-san, I need a list of all the performers in the theatre Ivanovich performed in for the past three months. If it's possible to get a guest list, please acquire it as well. Also, get warrants for the theatre. I believe the forensic team only processed the crime scene and not the building entirely." Mogi and Ukita nodded and walked out.

"Aizawa-san, please go to the hotel where Rousseau is staying and question him further about his friend. Strange behavior, stalkers, strange letters or phone calls, people he came in contact with recently, events before, during and after the concert, details he may have forgotten, and so on. He must be in a better state of mind by now." Aizawa nodded and turned around to gather his things at his desk.

"Matsuda-san, please go with him. Watari will drive the two of you there." Matsuda nodded profusely and gave Watari a bow as the man began to walk towards the door. Soon the room was empty except for Soichiro, Raito, and the lap top.

"Yagami-san," L began.

"Yes? What do you need me to do?"

"I would like Yagami-san to go home and rest. It has come to my attention that he has been in the office since Thursday."

"Eh?"

"Yagami-kun is fatigued. Even though he has eaten a healthy breakfast and taken a shower, he still looks quite exhausted. According to your medical records, you are healthy enough, but because of Yagami-san's age, there is a possibility that he might experience a heart attack if continued to be stressed as such. So please, I order you to take the day off and if possible, come in late tomorrow, preferably after lunch."

Soichiro was about to give a retort, but Raito interrupted him.

"L is right, Otou-san. You haven't rested properly. Okaa-san is already very worried."

"But what about you Raito?"

"I'll be fine Otou-san."

"I will supervise Raito-kun from here. He is already a part of the team, so he has every right to be in the building as any of you. I would also like to discuss the case in further detail with him."

"But the director…" Soichiro started to argue.

"…has put me in charge of this team and investigation, hence Yagami-san answers directly to me. Please do not trouble yourself. I will take care of everything. Go home and rest."

"Well…"

"Go Otou-san. I see you later," Raito smiled encouragingly.

"Well… I suppose I'm not at my best today, so…"

"Exactly. I need Yagami-san to be well rested so he can function at his finest."

Soichiro faltered, but both the detective and son had a point. He was very, very worn-out. With a sigh, he resigned himself to their wishes and took his coat from the back of the chair.

"I'll see you later then, Raito," he told his son.

"Yes. Tell Okaa-san and Sayu I'll be home a little late," Raito smiled.

"L," Soichiro nodded.

"Thank you for working so hard."

The door closed with a distinct click of the lock and the investigation office left only Raito shuffling papers as he read, and a lap top whirring as it added to the illumination of the room.

………………………………………………………

"Has Raito-kun finished reading all the reports?" L asked through his synthesized voice.

"Hmm…"

"What does Raito-kun think?"

"Of what?"

"Hmm… Well, for starters, the victims?"

"Prominent figures, specializing in playing classical music; good careers. All have different backgrounds, ages, features, nationalities. Basically, the only thing they have in common is their music."

"Hmm… and that they played string instruments, though the piano is percussion, correct?"

"But it still uses strings. Some people consider it to be both."

"Hmm…"

"Why wasn't Bella Grimshaw's murder reported and covered up?"

"Simply because her family requested it, Raito-kun. She was actually dying of cancer as you have read in her profile. She had six months to live, but the killer cut that short. She did not make her illness public since she did not want the media to make a circus out of her. When she was killed, her children respected those wishes and told the world that she died peacefully and merely stopped breathing because of some respiratory problem."

"I see… Her last concert was here in Tokyo at the Dome."

"Yes. Japan was where she had her first major break decades ago. She played as a guest for Shuiichi Tsubasa, the late composer."

"All the murders are here in Tokyo…"

"… which may indicate that…"

"… the killer is Japanese…"

"… approximately seventy percent…"

". . ."

"Aside from that, it just so happens that there is a sudden boom of Classical music with the population, neh?"

"After that pop star Ryuuga Hideki mentioned in one interview that he digs Beethoven, more attention was given to the genre. Now, a lot more people are going out to watch orchestras play Mozart."

"I see…"

". . ."

"The murders have been going on for the past three months. Matsuyama in March, Grimshaw in April and now, Ivanovich."

"It's highly likely that the next murder would take place next month."

"Sixty-seven percent."

"That gives us some time."

"With lack of evidence, we need all the time we can get."

"Yes…"

"… Can Raito-kun still play the violin?"

Raito stiffened and looked directly at the 'L' in the middle of the screen with eyes made out of amber. "No. I've stopped playing since I was fifteen."

"Yes… so your records say… Why would Raito-kun give up the violin? From all I have read, you were especially talented."

"I got tired of it. Just like tennis." Raito said succinctly.

"Is that so...?" the voice murmured.

Raito cast his eyes down and began looking at the words he had read earlier.

"Raito-kun?" L said after a few minutes.

"Yes?" Raito replied without looking up.

"The killer… as you mentioned, he may be part of the musician or the crew."

"Yes, it's feasible."

"So without any evidence, but having hypothesized that he, the killer, is a musician from the circumstances, what do you think we could do to capture this criminal in the least amount of time?"

Raito thought for a moment and then raised his head. "Lure him out," he answered steadily.

"Yes…" the lap top whirred.

". . . "

"Raito-kun, I have a proposition…"

Raito clenched his teeth. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"Even if Raito-kun has stopped playing the violin for three years, I am sure that he still recalls how to use the instrument properly. If we are correct and the killer is a musician, the best way to get him would be to be in his environment."

". . ."

"He seems to be targeting the musicians who are most anticipated of the month; Matsuyama's private concert, Grimshaw's farewell concert, and Ivanovich's special guest appearance which could've been considered as a comeback…"

"Your point?"

"Raito-kun, please do not interrupt me. I do not like it and it is very impolite. I was getting to my point, before you became so rude."

". . ."

"Thank you. Now where was I? Ah… Since there seems to be a pattern, the most logical way to lure him out would be to create our own hype about a planted musician, don't you agree?"

"I hope you have someone good in mind."

"I was hoping that it would be Raito-kun."

Raito sat up straight, putting his hands on his lap under the table and clenching them tightly. "Me?"

"Yes."

"I do not play the violin anymore, L."

"Well, from what I see, Raito-kun was very good and has natural talent. With a little practice, you'd be as good as you were before."

"Why not get a real musician?"

"Because Raito-kun would be the better choice. A musician would be too focused on the music instead of his surroundings, would he not? If it was Raito-kun, I would be assured that he'd be taking notice of the people around him and the environment and perhaps spot suspicious characters which we may consider suspects."

"It takes years to be a good violinist, L. If you plant someone into the scene, he has to fit. If I played with those professionals, I'd sound like nails on a chalkboard. This plan is **very** flawed."

"Raito-kun does not need to play with those professionals. I could arrange for him to only play at one concert next month, and by then I'm sure he would be more than ready with constant practice."

Raito tried very hard not to keep gritting his teeth and making his face impassive. "How could anyone convince those people that I was the real deal if I didn't play?"

"The magic of videos, Raito-kun! And advertising! Do not underestimate their power. Worst case scenario, we'd just get someone to play the violin and you could play the recording on stage."

A muscle on Raito's jaw twitched. "You're planning to trick the whole of Japan?"

"I'm capable of it."

"L…," Raito sighed, exasperated. "I agree that it would be a good strategy to plant someone in the midst of these people, but 'me?'"

"Why not you Raito-kun?"

"It would be better if it were a real musician, L."

"I have already told Raito-kun why he is the better choice. Pray, do not make me repeat myself."

Raito looked straight at the tiny circle at the top edge of the screen. The web camera.

"L," Raito said with all his being, "I will not play the violin."

A momentary silence. "Even if it means that it would lead to the capture of a criminal killing the innocent, Raito-kun?"

"You're playing the guilty card," Raito ground out.

"I simply do not see why Raito-kun does not agree with this plan."

"I have my reasons."

"Raito-kun would be of the best use to this team if he does as I ask."

"I've not been part of the team for two hours and you're already coercing me?"

"No… I am merely trying to deduce why Raito-kun is so adamant to not go with this stratagem."

"You're asking me to plaster my face all over Japan as an accomplished musician, L. What happens after this case is closed?"

"If Raito-kun does not like the attention, I could arrange for him to go on a long vacation somewhere. Honestly though, I think Raito-kun could deal with it himself, having had similar experience before from all his other accomplishments."

"My university…"

"I could transfer you to study in the best law school in any country in the world."

"The violin is a difficult instrument to play, L."

"Raito-kun already knows how to play it. I am sure he merely needs practice. Paganini's Caprice No.24 at fifteen years old, Raito-kun? You were considered to be a prodigy."

"It sounds as if you're using me."

"I am trying to make full use of Raito-kun's talents, not himself."

"You're asking me to risk my life."

"Doesn't that come with the job, Raito-kun?"

"This is coming from someone who hides his face behind a lap top?"

"… Touché."

"Get someone else, L."

………………………………………………….

When Ide came back from forensics later that morning, it was found that the piano wire used to strangle Ivanovich only held the victim's DNA. A small white fiber was found, but it had to be analyzed further, though considering that it was a white thread which was the basis of a lot of fabrics, it was bound to lead to nowhere. The trash in the dumpster and the litter around the body were all dead ends. There was nothing that could be considered as a clue.

Mogi and Ukita came back just before lunchtime, and were able to get the floor plan of the theatre, the list of performers and first class guest list for the past three months. As an added bonus, they were able to acquire the security camera footage for the night of the Ivanovich performance, much to L's pleasure. They were then asked make copies of all so that Watari could give them to L. After that was done, they set to work on looking through the lists.

Aizawa and Matsuda came back later that afternoon, apparently having thoroughly 'interviewed' the charismatic violinist, Rousseau. They now knew enough material to create a biography for the Frenchman. L asked them to type out a report and leave out the insignificant details, to be emailed ASAP to a certain address. With that, L signed out and left instructions to contact Watari in case of emergencies, and for the team to leave at any time they wished and be back the following morning.

………………………………………………

When five o'clock came, the team more or less dispersed to head to their homes. 'Good-byes' and 'thanks for working hard' phrases were exchanged as people left. Raito was the last to leave, gathering some final notes before putting them in a folder. He then stretched out and hung his head over the chairs backrest. He had been reading through files upon files on paper and on the computer. His eyes were tired. No, his entire being was tired of sitting in one place for so long and not finding anything of real importance. There was a sense of exhilaration though, for being actually **in **the investigation team. He had helped his father in his cases many times before, but only as an outsider who gave his opinions. This was the very first time he was actually officially an investigator. Junior investigator, if one was strict about titles, or maybe apprentice; but he **was** part of the team. He couldn't help but smile at that.

He then thought of the conversation he had with his father and L. It made his brow furrow, but he quickly dismissed the thoughts. He had avoided disaster, no need to dwell.

After a few blissful moments of languor, he stood up and gave a final sweep at his father's desk for any misplaced items. Satisfied that everything was in place, he headed for the door with the folder tucked under one arm, switched the light off and closed the office with a click and his footsteps echoed through the hall.

He rode the train and got off at a different station than the one he rode on the way to his father. When he got off, Raito walked the empty streets leisurely. He made his way across the grid of streets and houses, his feet stepping one in front of another automatically, having memorized the way long ago. His mind wandered thinking about the recent events that had been plaguing is usual boring existence.

Minutes later, he stopped in front of a large wooden gate with a blue tile roof, flanked by white walls. The address read: 'Honda' and he pushed the door bell once. He looked up at the now very familiar bracketing of the roof as he waited for the gate to open. Soon, he heard the distinct clacking of wooden sandals on a stone path. He prepared a small smile. The gate creaked open.

"Ah, Raito-kun. Good evening," said an old lady with her white hair in a bun and a dark blue kimono.

"Konbanwa, Kiku-Oba-san, are you well?" Raito asked as he was ushered in.

They walked side by side along the stone path illuminated by small stone garden lamps. The scent of cherry blossoms scented the warm night air, as the breeze kissed the leaves of the plants meticulously placed in the front garden.

"Yes, thank you. Long time no see. How was your day, Raito-kun?"

……………………………………….

Raito sat on his heels in front of the alcove with the small black tablet and bowed, paying his respects. His jacket was folded neatly beside him. It warm night and he was wearing his favorite long-sleeved black shirt.

"Good evening, Oji-san. I'm back."

A small laugh. "You haven't visited in a while, Raito-kun. I'm sure he's been expecting you."

Raito turned and smiled at the frail old woman. "University has been taking some of my time. I just finally got settled."

"Congratulations," Honda Kiku nodded, "I heard you got a perfect score in the entrance exams."

"Thank you, Kiku-Oba-san."

A pause, then a smile "Would you like to begin?"

"If it would be all right with you?"

"Of course," she whispered as she slowly stood up and walked into the next room. When she came back out, she held a black, almost rectangular case, in her arms. Raito patiently waited as she sat back down on her heels in front of him and placed the case into his arms.

Raito placed it on the hardwood floor and carefully opened the clasps. He paused for a moment and admired the familiar blood red lining of the case. He reached out and brushed his fingertips over it, missing the texture, getting reacquainted with it. Slowly, his fingers made its way to the instrument housed in the case. The familiar scent of oil and wood filled his lungs. He smoothed over the dark reddish-brown wood, the black neck, the white strings… '_Welcome back' _it seemed to whisper to him, '_so where have you been?'_ Raito allowed himself a small smile.

He took the violin out, as well as the bow, and gracefully stood up. He tucked it under his chin and began meticulously checking then pegs. It had been a while since he last played. A fine ringing sound echoed in the room and Raito looked towards Kiku. She was smiling and holding up a tuning fork, helping him. Raito nodded thanks and adjusted his fingers on the board. He slipped the bow slowly along the strings, listening to the tune. A few tiny twists on the pegs, and he was satisfied. He checked his posture, and took a deep breath. But then he seemed to suddenly remember something, blinking slightly, and looked towards the old woman who was serenely walking out the room.

"Any requests?" Raito called out.

Kiku turned and seemed to ponder on this for a few moments and finally said, "If it would be alright with you, Raito-kun, could you please play Romance from Violin Concerto No.2?"

Raito smiled. He knew that song. It was her late husband's favorite song for her. "Of course." He then resumed his position and gazed at his fingers, preparing himself. And ever so gracefully, his bow slid down and his fingers moved along, as Kiku closed the shoji's.

For the next five minutes, everything was quiet except for the resounding voice of Raito's violin. It carried clear through a number of houses, making the occupants stop at whatever they were doing and wonder where the music was coming from. All was still; even the crickets seemed to stop chirping. The lamps in the garden glowed from their niches. The cherry blossoms in the park shone almost-white under the full moon that hung on the dark night sky. The streets were empty except for one or two stray cats sleeping on the walls. Street lamps illuminated the pavement with soft yellow circles spreading out as it melded with the shadows. Even the distant hum of traffic was drowned out, and only their speeding lights that seemed like bright red and yellow ribbons could be noticed. In the distance the tall buildings flicker with luminescent yellow, the bridges spanning across the water in a contrast of stillness and speed, the colorful lights of a Ferris wheel ever changing. The waters of Tokyo Bay reflected the skyline in its brilliant glory. A twinkling city in lieu of the stars in the sky. It sparkled, suspended somehow in the current, the small waves, swirling around and around as if in a waltz with the deep. Tokyo is radiant. Beautiful…This city of lights.

………………………………….

After about a couple of hours, he said good bye to Honda Kiku and made his way back to the train station. As his steps echoed along the empty streets, nothing had really changed. It was the same old street he had walked on since he was twelve. Same old, same old… And just like all those times before, his steps towards home were lighter and more rhythmic, like a weight was lifted from somewhere in his soul.

…………………………………………………………………….

**A/N: **Whoah. I seriously did not anticipate Chapter 2 to be this long. It's TWELVE (**12**) pages in size 8 Verdana font (including both a/n that is, but still,) Yikes! Hmm… but then it's probably just coz of all the dialogue. Ah well! Tsk tsk tsk. This is what happens when one deprives me of writing…

On the music imagery: As I have stated, I am untrained in music, so I won't even try to describe it technically to save from embarrassing myself. So, in here I just described the pictures that came into my head as I listened to the music _while_ taking the story into consideration. Each line would more or less be for every shift in melody. Of course it has hidden meanings, but I leave you all to have your own interpretations. It's by Wieniawski, by the way.

We will have a bit more of a peek at Raito's mind and his thoughts on these events on the next chapter, but for now, how was chapter two? :)

_**-Sunday**_


	4. Regard

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim.

**Author's Note: **_(Peeking from her bunker) _Uhm…Hello everyone. **I really, REALLY am SORRY** for the two-month disappearance! Finishing college and a colossal writer's block (and then some) were in my way. However, thank you, thank you, thank you (!!!) to those who have left me reviews and those who put this story on alert. I have kept you all waiting far, far too long…

~Sunday

……………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………..

**Chapter 3: Regard**

……………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………….

L was a very patient man if he wanted to. He could watch the same video footage over a hundred times just to find a killer – as he was doing now. He could wait in the shadows for days like a sniper would, just to catch his suspect. He could keep working on a case for months on end waiting for the perpetrator's one wrong move, even if every other investigator would've given up by then. He could watch a man being tortured or torture a man for hours without losing his calm. He could be cold and detached. He could be a bastard if needed, or God's angel on earth. He would do whatever it took to solve a case, because if there was anything L was not, it was a loser.

He was also rather… spoiled.

When Raito had openly defied him yesterday, it was baffling. No one, but no one, disobeyed his orders, veiled or direct. He most usually got what he wanted. He was a genius among genii, and everyone knew that. He was the best. People were usually either too intimidated by 'L', or more conventionally, they couldn't reason out better than him; so, they just did as he told them to. But Raito Yagami had even said that word – _flawed. __**Very**__ flawed. _

He was _never _flawed. He is always, for always, will always be correct. He had caught criminals that eluded Interpol for years in a matter of weeks, even days at times with just his logic. He had cracked cold cases that had been in storage for decades with just the evidence that were filed. He could answer every single question in Jeopardy, Who wants to be a Millionaire, Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader, and every other game show there is or was without even thinking about it! He was not _flawed_ – at least not in the intellectual sense.

L paused the video he'd been watching and strode to the window to look at the Tokyo skyline. He sighed. It didn't really bother him. There were more ways to solve this case but… Alright, it _did _bother him _somewhat. _He didn't know exactly how he felt about his conversation with Raito Yagami, or more to be more precise, he didn't know _why_ he was actually _feeling_ something about his conversation with Raito Yagami. If he allowed his emotions to surface, on one hand it was interesting, and on the other hand it was annoying. (It was actually rather refreshing, but he'd burn in hell before he admitted that to himself.)

The plan he had formulated was the best for the scenario, and both knew that; and still the boy didn't want to cooperate. Why? It was apparent he didn't want to play the violin – that was the main factor, but again, why? L wanted to know… and also, he just wanted to hurl the boy's defiance in his face. But how…?

No. He should just let the boy be. He wasn't needed. L resolved cases with lesser evidence. He didn't need a petulant, stubborn, arrogant college student for his plans.

He slipped a hand into his pocket and watched the lights of Tokyo glow as he gathered his thoughts.

The lights of Tokyo…

"_Tokyo no Raito_?" L whispered.

"Light of Tokyo," he smirked.

_Well, Watari had always told him to trust his instincts, didn't he?_

He abruptly turned on his heel and crouched down to where the microphone stand was.

"Watari," L said as he flipped a switch.

"Yes L?" Watari replied from the other end.

"Raito-kun doesn't want to go with my plan."

Watari paused for a few moments before responding, "Oh… Well… We could always get someone else, L. You have a lot of contacts."

"I suppose…. But he was quite adamant Watari. It makes me wonder why such a prodigy like that would be like so."

"People have their reasons, L." Watari said.

"I wonder what he's hiding…"

Faint clicking of keys could be heard from Watari's end as seconds ticked by.

"Is it relevant to the case to find out?" Quillish then asked.

L thought for a moment. "… Not at this point really, no."

"Then if it is not necessary, give him his privacy young man. Though I admit, it is quite a shame that he's given up such a wonderful instrument. Such talent as well…"

"Hmm… But he's just perfect for the plan Watari…"

"I'm sure there are a lot of other talented young men who'd be glad to pose as bait to capture a murder, L."

"… I believe that that is your way of telling me I am being selfish again?" L sighed, finally sitting down on the floor and leaning back on one hand.

"Perhaps… Aren't you?"

"He is just the perfect candidate. The return of a prodigy – wouldn't that make a stir?"

"Yes L."

"And he's already a personality with having a perfect score at the Todai Exam;"

"Yes L."

"His looks and people skills are exemplary and would charm the entire population;"

"Um hmm"

"And to top it off, his investigative skills are the best I have seen since Near."

"Uh huh"

"Watari, are you listening?"

"Of course."

"Then don't you think he should be the main part of this plan?"

"Are you sure you don't have any other candidates?"

"Certainly, but…"

"You think young Yagami is the best one."

"…Yes."

"Well then, L, I suppose you must compromise."

"Hmm… I know, but his argument…"

A sigh is heard from the other line. "… It's your choice, L. You're the one who took this case, and you know how to handle it best."

"Hmm…"

"Is that all then?"

L looked up abruptly, not realizing his gaze had drifted to the floor. "Uh yes, Watari, thank you," he said as he reached for the switch to end the conversation. "Oh, and please retire already. It's getting late… Good night."

"Good night L," Quillish said as he watched the 'L' logo disappear from his screen. A smile bloomed on his face. "Well, at least it looks like he's beginning to have fun."

Yes, L was spoiled indeed; and Quillish was the one who indulged him.

…………………………..

…………………………..

…………………………..

At the sound of his name, Raito looked up from the thick Criminology book he was absently staring at, and met the bespectacled eyes of his professor around six tiers below him.

"Yagami-kun," the middle-aged man said, "would you be so kind as to tell us your view on the suspect's course of actions?"

Squashing the impulse to sigh, Raito stood up gracefully and modulated his voice to be able to reach the top rows. He gestured lightly with his hands to emphasize points, and looked at his classmates from time to time. His gaze always settled to the professor below him however, who had crossed his arms and nodded his head now and then in approval of Raito's answers. When Raito finished his explanation, the teacher asked follow-up questions which he also responded to without hesitation. Finally, he was praised for his wit, yet again, and cued to sit back down. Admiring eyes and smiles were directed his way, and he met them as humbly and charmingly as he could. He had a lot of practice, so it was second nature. If anyone could peek into his mind though, they would see a very, _very _bored individual. He was looking forward to school being done for the day, but instead of anticipating that particular second to be free from the lessons and school work and go out for leisure like the average student; he was awaiting the time to be able to finally go to the NPA. Anything was better than 'studying' a case that had been solved, reviewed, rehashed a thousand times over anyway.

It was only yesterday that he had met L and was asked to join the investigation team for the murders, and to be quite frank, he didn't think he did very much. All he did was read reports all day. When he had returned home the night before, his father had questioned him on any progress at the dinner table. Both couldn't get into the details and were very vague because Sachiko and Sayu were present, but when Raito thought about it, there weren't really much accomplished that day. Hence, he couldn't wait to get back. There must've been something they missed. He had to review all the reports again. They only had a month, assuming the killer follows his pattern.

Idly, his mind drifted to L, as the professor droned on about the case they were studying. L was the Greatest Detective in the World. Presidents, Prime Ministers, highly influential men and women came to him to ask for distinctly difficult cases. But this case wasn't really a very big one, was it? It was a homicide case. It wasn't a threat to National Security; there was no genocide; there was no terrorism; hence the small amount of man power the NPA was utilizing. But then it would be presumptuous that L only took big, high profile cases. If he did, there wouldn't be much on the news, would there?

Raito pondered if it was something personal. In his case, it got his attention because the killer was targeting people who played Classical Music, a genre which he 'loved,' for lack of a better word. Admittedly, it had intrigued him because he was a violinist, albeit secretly. With L, was it because it was themed and the killer was deliberately baiting the police? Was it because it was one of those cases that hardly had any clues? Wouldn't it be funny, no make that _weird_, if he was really musician in secret as well? He recalled their conversation to see if he could derive an answer, but then his brow creased ever so slightly in irritation as he remembered the last part. At the moment the best way he could describe the infamous enigmatic detective was: _that infuriatingly conceited fucking laptop_.

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of the class. Raito's eyes then focused on his surroundings. Now, he really did sigh. He gathered his things and followed the stream of students out. A lot of them were finished for the day and were happily frolicking about like bunnies in a meadow. Ah, for once, how he wished he was them, minus the show of lack of dignity of course. He still had another boring class to go to before he was free. With a shrug, he turned to the hallway, heading for his last class, hoping to a god he didn't believe in that by some miracle it would be at least mildly challenging.

…………………………..

Aizawa eye twitched as he watched his cellphone vibrate on his desk. It whirred and danced with each set of tremors. The screen lit up with the caller ID and it was almost enough to make his ears bleed to know who was on the other line.

Gerard Rousseau

Again.

Dammit.

"Hey Aizawa-san," Matsuda _loudly_ whispered, "Someone's calling you again."

A vein popped out of the detective with the afro. "I can see that, Matsuda."

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

The eye twitching increased.

No, Aizawa was not going to answer unless he could help it. He had given the pianist his number to contact him if he remembered anything he thought would've been significant to the case. Yesterday, he had excused the man's overly talkative behavior as a sign of distraught, but after five phone calls of random 'clues' such as remembering the janitor picking up a water bottle back stage while there was a performance, he just had it. It was obvious the so-called artist was trying to gain some attention from being the 'zealous friend' of the murder victim, and Aizawa would be damned to deal with people who weren't sincere about solving this mystery. They were talking about human lives after all.

The phone kept vibrating.

"If you don't want to answer, reject the call Aizawa," he heard Mogi say.

"Did that. He calls back ten seconds later."

"Turn it off then."

Aizawa unfolded one arm from his chest and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't do that," he sighed, "its parent visitation day at Yumi's school today. Eriko gave me hell last night when I told her I couldn't make it."

Mogi and Matsuda blinked in confusion.

"She going to videophone Yumi's 'Show and Tell' and I have to see it or I get a week on the couch plus toilet cleaning duty all month," the family man explained.

The rest of the team broke out into modest chuckles.

"Let's see how you'll laugh when you guys get wives of your own," he groaned.

"Aizawa-san's wife sounds quite formidable," said the voice from the laptop in front of a silent Watari. "But we have a job to do. Please connect your phone to your computer, Aizawa-san. I will screen the calls and only allow your wife to get through. Everyone else will be redirected to your voice mail. Would that be adequate?"

Aizawa looked as if the pearly gates of heaven opened up for him and Handel's Hallelujah Chorus broke through the clouds in a brilliant sun burst. With a fervent nod of thanks, he did as L asked, and after a minute the vibrating stopped. Aizawa slumped in his seat in relief, and the door opened soon after.

"Ah," the laptop greeted, "Good afternoon Yagami-san. Feeling better?"

"Good afternoon," Soichiro replied, bowing to the rest of the team, "Yes, thank you very much."

Another figure came through the door. "Raito-kun, welcome back as well."

Raito paused for a moment before bowing silently to the general direction of the room's occupants, laptop included somewhat grudgingly. "Good afternoon."

Soichiro took his normal desk which left Raito a bit disoriented. "You can sit there Raito-kun," Matsuda said pointing to the desk two rows from the laptop and Watari, where he would be in clear view of the web cam. "L left you files to read there."

Raito looked towards where Matsuda was pointing and sure enough there was a pile of folders, CD's and papers placed quite neatly on the desk beside a computer. He glanced sharply at the laptop before resuming his blank façade and walking towards his chair.

"What are these, L?" Raito asked when he sat down and sifted through the papers.

"These are detailed profiles of musicians, Raito-kun," L droned, "That shall be performing within the Kanto region in the following month. Some of them are playing in the same event, but I would like you to judge who would the killer most likely target."

Raito let out a deep breath, just realizing that he had been tense since he walked into the room. "Judge?" He asked the laptop in a friendlier tone.

"Yes, you see, you are probably the most musically inclined of us all. Yagami-san told me that though you do not play any instruments now, you still listen to Classical music CD's quite often. You also admitted that you knew of Bella Grimshaw. The rest of the team did not know her until she was murdered. So, this activity would be most suitable for you, don't you think?"

Somehow Raito thought that L sounded vaguely condescending, but he decided to let it go. He was going to work with this pers- laptop, so might as well be on good terms with it. L seemed to be giving an effort to get along. Anyway, he was technically working _for_ him… it.

He gives the laptop a curt nod and begins to read the names on the folders.

"But L," Soichiro said, "there is no guarantee that whoever Raito chooses would be the murderer's next intended victim. What will we do if we protected the wrong man?"

"That is true Yagami-san, but to be frank, I'm not asking Raito-kun to do this so as we can _protect_ the next potential victim."

"Then wha-?"

"We're looking for someone to become bait, otou-san," Raito explained.

Every pair of eyes in the room turned to the auburn-haired genius. "L and I agree that the best way to capture this killer without any more casualties is to lure him out. Apparently, he has a preference for musicians that have a fairly significant performance or concert during the month. Matsuyama was in March, Grimshaw in April and then Ivanovich the other night. Therefore, it's plausible that the next murder will be next month."

"But," Matsuda injected, "Who'd agree to pose as bait for the murderer? I mean, it's hard enough for someone in the police force to go into a… a raid or something! What about a civilian?"

_(Well, what do you know? Matsuda __**did**__ have a brain.) _Raito hid a small smile…

"We can only _hope_ that whoever _Raito-kun_ chooses _will have_ a good sense of _justice_ then."

… that turned into a frown within seconds. _(And L is a complete bastard.)_

"I'm sure you can convince whoever I chose to take it on, L."

"Oh, but it would be Raito-kun who will do the convincing!"

"Say What?!"

"Well, if you remember Raito-kun, my powers of persuasion are quite insufficient. I'm sure you will do better."

"…you…" Raito growled.

"Now, please hurry, Raito-kun. We only have a month after all. If possible, I would like your best candidate by the end of the day."

"You are aware that you're accusing me of being able to think like a serial killer."

"Take it as a compliment."

Raito gave the laptop his deadliest glare before turning his fuming attention back to the papers at hand, refusing to lose his poise in front of his father and co-workers.

_Beep beep beep_

"Aizawa-san," said the laptop, "Your wife is calling."

Aizawa jumped and flustered for a moment not knowing whether to disconnect his phone from his computer or not. Soichiro and Raito look at him questioningly. He looks to 'L' for instruction.

"Please sit in front of my laptop so you will be clearly seen with the web cam."

Aizawa nods and soon the 'L' logo disappears and the face of Eriko Aizawa is seen on the screen. "Anata! Are you there?"

"Yes, yes I'm here," Aizawa fervently nodded, "Is it Yumi's turn?"

"Just about. Here honey, say hello to your otou-chan." Eriko said to someone out of frame. After a few blurs of movement and cracking sounds of the phone being handled, a small rosy faced girl came on screen.

"Otou-chan!"

The team were trying to be polite so had their turned their eyes away when their colleague was speaking with his wife, but when the little girl's voice came up, curiosity got the better of them, Raito included.

"Hello there Yumi-chan!" Aizawa smiled. "It's your turn for 'Show and Tell' now?"

"Yup!" The girl jumps holding up something wooden and reddish with both hands. "I brought my violin, see! You watch, 'kay 'tou-chan!"

Raito blinked. The rest of the teamed cooed and aww-ed.

"Of course honey!"

The watched as the little girl ran from the camera into the end of the room with a blackboard. A few kids' heads could be seen at the bottom of the screen, and Yumi went to the very front of them, small violin and bow in hand.

"Good afternoon classmates and parents and my 'kaa-chan and my 'tou-chan!" the little girl greeted. "Today I'm gonna show you my violin!" She held up the instrument to show the crowd. "It was a birthday gift from 'tou-chan and 'kaa-chan last year. I used to want to play piano, but one Christmas I saw this boy playing the violin on TV and I thought that it was really cool! I had to beg my 'tou-chan for it, but he said it was too expensive." Yumi pouted a little then broke into an excited smile with twinkling eyes within seconds. "Then 'kaa-chan had a friend of a friend of a friend that played the violin, so 'kaa-chan had her give me violin lessons and I borrowed hers for a while. I was happy with it, but then when my birthday came, 'tou-chan bought me this! And I was very, very happy! He said it was 'coz a violin was less expensive than a piano and at least it could fit in our house." Giggles were heard in the background, and a louder laugh assumingly from Eriko "My old teacher said hers was better since it was more expensive but I like this one better 'coz my 'tou-chan bought it for me! So thank you 'tou-chan!".

Aizawa watched his daughter with a fatherly smile on his face, and a slight flush in his cheeks. He bit his bottom lip when Yumi was saying the last part.

"Anyhow, it's my 'tou-chan's birthday tomorrow,"

The surprised team all suddenly looked at an equally astonished Aizawa.

"And I've been practicing this song for a month now,"

Aizawa's jaw dropped as everyone watched Yumi tuck her violin under her chin and raise the bow to the strings.

"I'm still not very good, but I hope you like it 'tou-chan! Tanjoubi Omedettou desu!"

It was a bit choppy and in some parts, the violin screeched, but everyone could hear the melody was indeed the _Happy Birthday _song.

_Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday to you…_

"Oh my gosh, that's really sweet Aizawa!" Matsuda proclaimed.

_Happy Birthday… Happy Birthday…_

The rest of the team nodded in agreement. Aizawa on the other hand had his full attention on the girl on the screen. His lips were trembling and hands on his knees had become fists.

_Happy… Birthday… to… you…._

The crowd broke out into applause as Aizawa sobbed into his jacket sleeve. Matsuda was dabbing the corners of his eyes with a handkerchief; Ukita was clapping from the far end of the room; Ide and Mogi were smiling from their desks at Aizawa. Soichiro was looking at the screen with a wistful look in his eyes. Raito who only been giving the laptop a sidelong glance returned his gaze on the papers he was reading when he caught his father's expression from his peripheral vision. He raised his eyes towards Soichiro and golden brown eyes met their older version. They looked at each other for a second before the older man gave his son a soft smile. Raito blinked and gave him a perfunctory grin back and looked down. He knew exactly why his father had that look in his face. He was remembering that…

"Happy Birthday 'tou-chan!" the child waved. "See you at home!"

… Raito had done the very same thing for him many years ago.

…………………………..

The end of the working day was near. Predictably, no new evidence had surfaced. Aizawa, Mogi and Ukita had watched the security footage all day to cross reference the people with the guest list, crew and performers and where they went with the floor plans. Nothing suspicious in terms of plotting murder, but the team was convinced that a few men were there with women who weren't their wives and far too different looking to be their daughters. There were also a few people who distinctly wore their hatred for one another, but opted for scathing glances and slandering – nothing physically injuring so far. There were some people, usually the young ones, sneaking out of the crowd; janitors disappearing into corners when the elite came into view; a few figures standing around alone as if depressed or bored; but no obvious murderers. Well, they only went through just over half of the list. Maybe the other half would reveal the killer. Maybe. Maybe not. It was something to do at least.

Soichiro and Ide had to scour the records for any similar crimes in the past or unusual deaths concerning musicians. They still yet had to find something. They also visited the forensic department. It was their last day to have Ivanovich's body, so they gathered a load of pictures and samples from the corpse. It was to be shipped to his home country of Russia the following day.

Matsuda had volunteered to go back to Rousseau and hear everything the pianist had to say. Aizawa readily gave him the thumbs up and prayed for his hearing and sanity, though with Matsuda's carefree personality, everyone knew the he was going to get along with the eager Frenchman. It was nearly 6pm and he still wasn't back. Apparently, his conversation with Rousseau still wasn't finished and they were taking it to dinner.

"And to think that could've been me," Aizawa muttered after he put down the phone from Matsuda's call, "My luck is good! Thank you kami-sama!"

Only Raito, Watari and L, in the form of his laptop, were left in the Investigation Room. Aizawa, Mogi and Ukita had already left. L said there was really no need to stay late since evidence pointed out when the next murder would be, and it was already agreed that they were going with what L was planning. Ide and Soichiro were still in the records room tidying up, but were finished for the day. There was still one issue to take care of before the day ended though.

"Raito-kun," the voice from the laptop droned, "Do you have your list of candidates?"

Raito sighed and kneaded his temples. "Yes."

"…Well?"

"… A man named Teru Mikami," Raito said quietly.

"Hmm… Mikami is also a violinist. Trained at young age. He was president of the student council in his middle school. He went to the same high school as Raito-kun. Just graduated from Toho Gakuen School of Music. Intelligent and popular. He has already played in a number of concerts, some in Europe and a couple in America. Ah, he has a charity benefit concert next month here in Tokyo. He sounds like the perfect candidate. Good choice Raito-kun."

"Hmm…"

"I trust you to take care of this tomorrow then?"

"…"

"Raito-kun?"

"I have two other candidates and they're just as good as he is, but they're foreigners and aren't in the country yet. Are you sure there isn't anyone better who'll be performing in June?"

"Only Raito-kun can be the judge of that. I have given you the list of all the allegedly must-see performances in the entire Kanto region."

"Hmm…"

"If Raito-kun had continued his violin studies I believe he could've been much better than Mikami or any of the musicians that will be performing next month."

"IF I had continued," Raito smirked.

"I still wish that Raito-kun would go with my original plan."

The smirk turned upside down. "… No."

"I am ready to make a deal with Raito-kun, and I will ask him to listen to everything I have to say before he speaks again."

"I sa-!"

"Raito-kun, just listen. Watari please leave the room for a moment."

The cloaked figure just nodded and serenely disappeared through the doors. Raito gaped slightly in surprise. If Watari was going out of the room, it must mean _something._

"…"

"It occurs to me that Raito-kun does not wish to play the violin. That is the main reason, am I correct?"

Raito nodded.

"Raito-kun's ability or inability to play the violin is only a small fraction of why I want him. There is also Raito-kun's natural charisma and remarkable intelligence. He has an innate ability to draw people. He would be easy to market and would be convincing to advertise. Also, since he also possesses very good acting skills, he would blend in very well with the other musicians if a personal appearance is needed. He is observant, resourceful and has first-rate investigative abilities that may spot the killer. Raito-kun _is_ the best choice in those aspects; however, since he is also adamant at openly manipulating people and does not wish to risk his life for justice, I am ready to compromise."

Raito raised his chin a fraction in defiance at the 'does not wish to risk his life for justice' part, but the word 'compromise' kept his mouth shut. He settled for giving L all his attention in the form of a ruthless, challenging glare.

"If Raito-kun will accept my proposed plan, he will not need to reveal himself to the public as Raito Yagami."

Raito's brow creases in bewilderment.

"He may hide his identity and this plan from the Task Force if he wants to. I believe the hype created by a mysterious violinist would sell quite well. People these days are into that sort of thing."

A pause.

"In addition, since Raito-kun obviously fears for his own well-being, I will _personally _accompany him as his body guard."

Raito starts and blinks in disbelief.

"However," the computer voice quickly added, "I will only reveal myself to Raito-kun, not the Task Force as well, if he chooses to keep this plan secret."

"…"

"I will give Raito-kun until Wednesday evening to make his choice. If he accepts, we will iron out the details then. But for now, just consider and let me know your final decision on the deadline. We are at a time limit, Raito-kun, so think about it carefully."

After a few seconds, Raito was still recovering from his shock, when Watari came back in with Soichiro and Ide.

"Ready to go home son?" Soichiro asked.

Raito looked as his father then the laptop.

"Will Raito-kun reconsider then?" L asked.

Raito took a deep breath. "I'll think about it."

…………………………..

…………………………..

…………………………..

Dinner was a quiet affair that night, and Raito admitted to have a lot on his mind when Sachiko asked him if anything was wrong. Soichiro reiterated the question, but Raito only smiled and assured his family that it was just a tiring day. His father nodded sympathetically.

When dinner was over Raito headed upstairs and took a bath then went straight to his room. He was really was tired actually. Reading small print and listening to recordings all afternoon did take quite a toll, but then L's words just kept swirling about in his head and didn't leave him alone.

He sat at his desk and took the three files of the top three candidates he had chosen earlier. Mikami was still the obvious choice, but the other two were just as good in ability. The killer was targeting the best performance of the month like an ice cream flavor, and well, Mikami was good, but in order for them to be sure of that he would be the next victim, he had to be better than the other two, and he was just… not. They could advertise that Mikami was the better one, but if the killer was as meticulous as Raito thought he was, the number of posters didn't really matter. He'd be there at all the performances, judging the music himself.

Of course they could put surveillance on all three, but that was a waste of time and man power. All three of the musicians had tight schedules as Raito had checked. Giving any of them training to hone their craft was unlikely, unless they cancelled their concerts or recordings or tours. And again, there was the issue of them agreeing to pose as bait to capture a serial killer.

Damn. It was frustrating! Wasn't there anyone better than those three? God! He was bet-

Alright. Stop. He was stopping right there.

"_He may hide his identity and this plan from the Task Force if he wants to…"_

Raito shook his head. No, he was **not **going to play the violin. He had promised himself he'd never perform ever again.

"_He will not need to reveal himself to the public as Raito Yagami…"_

Dammit. Even in his head, L had an answer to twist his words.

"_I will personally accompany him as his body guard..."_

L would reveal himself to Raito if he went with the plan. Damn, but it was tempting. How many actually _knew_ L aside from Watari? Not many Raito was sure… To know what the Greatest Detective in the World looked like… Dammit!

Raito threaded his fingers into his hair in frustration.

L said he didn't need to tell _anyone _about the plan. No one would know that it was him playing the violin, if he ever played. He would be working first-hand on a case with Greatest Detective in the World, in the realm of Classical Music no less. Damn. Damn. Fucking Dammit to hell!

Raito wanted to do it. He really did. The notion of working undercover was appealing, and he hated to admit it, but he did miss the world of the violin with its theatres and orchestras. His irregular visits to the Honda House paled in comparison to what L was offering him. He could play again. He could openly play and no one would know it was him. No one…

The image of his father's eyes that afternoon, while they were watching Yumi Aizawa, came to mind. Raito remembered that look. His father always had that smile after he won his competitions… or more specifically, after his performances before. He knew it very well because it was usually the first thing he saw. Soichiro always sat as close to the stage as he could. Always…

"Nii-chan?" A small voice called out from the hall, breaking into Raito's reverie.

Raito looked up from his desk. "Yes? You can come in, Sayu."

The girl peeked through the door and in the usual kid sisterly way, barged in and flopped herself on the mattress with an _'Ouf!'_

"Shouldn't you be sleeping right now? You have school tomorrow," he asked.

"So do you!" Sayu cried indignantly, as she sat up, Indian-style, at the foot of the bed.

"My classes start later than yours, Sayu," Raito said, turning the chair to face his late visitor. "And stop messing up my bed."

"Why? You're gonna sleep in it anyway. It's gonna get messed up soon enough."

"Excuse me, little sister," Raito smirked, "but not everybody sleeps with their head on the pillow, and wakes up on the floor like you do."

"Hmph," the girl huffed, grabbing the pillow from behind her and hugging it. "Anyway, why did you come home so late, 'nii-chan? Weren't your classes only in the morning?"

Raito waved a hand flippantly. "I just had some finishing up to do at headquarters."

Sayu's eyes widened and her face became an expression on awe. "Wow… So you're really working with otou-san on a case!"

"Uhn," Raito nodded, "the musician murders."

"Otou-chan said that L personally requested you. That true?"

"Something like that."

"Kyaa~!" Sayu exclaimed, "My Big Brother was requested by the World's Greatest Detective? Being you should be a sin!"

Raito quirked a brow. "And why is that?"

"'Coz everything is so easy for you! You want to be an investigator right? Well if you get to work with L, then you'll sorta be certified as one of the best. You could probably just walk into the Director's office and put your name on the door and boom! Gosh! And you just started college too!"

"Stop it Sayu," he reprimanded the girl as he crossed his arms, "only the top people will know I'm in the team. When I start working, I intend to succeed on my own with no help from otou-san or anybody else."

"Hmm… I guess," Sayu said by way of apology. "Either way, you'll go to the top. You always do."

"Sayu," Raito sighed, "if you were just a bit more serious with your studies you could be top of your class too."

The girl laughed. "Maybe… Anyway, what does L look like? Tall? Old? Clean-shaven?..."

"I wouldn't know. He talks to us through a laptop," Raito shrugged.

"Huh? Really?!"

"Yeah."

"He doesn't even let his co-workers know who he is?"

"No. He even disguises his voice."

"Paranoid much?!" Sayu said as she kept staring at her brother with disbelief. Raito just nodded his head in confirmation. "Hmm… But then," Sayu mused, looking up the ceiling, "with all the big cases he's worked on, a lot of people would want him dead… So I guess it's practical."

Raito blinked. "…Uhn… Yeah, all the big cases…"

"Are there any pretty girls on the team?" Sayu asked suddenly.

"Huh? Uh… No. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just thinking you looked kinda happy when you came home last night s'all. Thought you might've met or gone over to see a girl."

"Nope, 'fraid not," Raito chuckled. "I'm working with a bunch of old men." He then turned to his desk and started gathering the files he was working on. He put them back into the folder and began shutting down his computer.

"Hey onii-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend yet?"

Raito glanced sharply at his sister. "Huh? Say what?"

"You're popular, good-looking, extremely intelligent, 18 and in college; but you've never had a steady girlfriend. On the rare times you date, you never enjoy yourself, not really."

Raito looked at Sayu, but his sister was intensely focused on some imaginary stain on his bed spread. "Why the sudden question?"

"No reason. I was just… wondering." The pause did it. It caused the epiphany.

"Oh ho! Did you meet someone, Sayu?" Raito teased.

"Hey this isn't about me!" Sayu blushed.

"…" Raito quirked a brow before he looked away to turn off the study light and stood up. He walked towards his bed and sat down beside the young girl who was still pouting at him with flushed cheeks. He quirked his brow again, making the person he had lived with for fifteen years give in.

"… Okay… Kind of…"

"I hope he's filthy rich and has good lawyers then. God knows that you'll bankrupt him soon enough," Raito deadpanned.

"Grrr… Meanie!" Sayu cried, hopping off the bed.

"Okay, okay! Hold it! Sorry…" Raito chuckled, grabbing her hand and pulling. "Come back, Sayu. I'll stop teasing you. Honestly, and people think you're sweet tempered."

"You're a hot head too y'know!" The girl said, plopping herself beside her brother again.

"Shh… Don't ruin my reputation little sister. Now, talk to me."

Sayu brought one leg up and hugged it against her chest. Raito leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and threaded his fingers together. He twisted his head a bit to look at his sister's profile, and waited.

"… Have you ever liked _liked _anyone, nii-chan?"

Raito blinked. _Ah… this sort of conversation. _He sighed and sincerely thought about all the people he had dated for the past few years but the answer was the same."… No."

"How do you know if you like _like _a person?"

"I don't really know," Raito said truthfully, "Like I said, I've never really _liked _anyone."

"Hmm… Then why did you go out with those girls before?" Sayu asked looking sideways at her brother.

Raito met her eyes. "They were okay, Sayu. I liked them enough… Just… not the way you're implying."

"Yeah but… Didn't you _like_ some of them even a tiny bit?" she insisted.

"… To be honest, I really wasn't interested. You know how it was. They wouldn't leave me alone until I had at least one date with them."

"So… you just dated them to get rid of them?"

"No!" Raito exclaimed. "No, Sayu. I tried to see if I liked them but…I just… didn't."

"Oh." Sayu muttered, turning away.

"Oh?" Raito straightened up, and looked down at his sister's bowed head.

"Well… you see… this guy… Uhm… He uh, he kinda asked me out…"

"…And?" Raito prodded.

"I… said yes…" Sayu began to fidget with the covers.

"So what's the problem?"

"… I don't know… I just…"

"Just?" Raito persisted.

"…I'm not sure if he's serious about me," came the muffled reply.

Raito blinked and then smiled. He leaned back on the bed with his two hands before he said, "First of all little sister, you are far too young to be _serious_ with anybody…"

"No I'm not! I'm fifteen!" Said Sayu with her furiously blushing face snapping up and facing Raito.

"…And two, if this guy so much as harms a strand of your hair, you can be sure I'll make his life a living hell."

"…" Sayu pouted.

"You know I can do it," Raito whispered dangerously.

"You scare me sometimes," Sayu huffed.

"Good thing I'm your brother then," Raito laughed, raising a hand to ruffle the girl's hair. "You have immunity from my wrath."

Sayu shook her head to release it from Raito's clutches and then turned fully to face her brother. "So you think it's okay I go out with him?"

"Depends," Raito shrugged. "I'm trusting that you'd pick a decent guy?"

"Of course!"

"Have you told our parents?"

"Uhm… not… yet?" Sayu said, eyes downcast and alternately looking left and right.

"Well, it's up to you. It's your life Sayu. But if you need me to punch the daylights out of the guy, I'm just a phone call away."

"… I think I like him, nii-chan…" Sayu whispered, hand fisting on her pajama collar.

"Good for you then, Sayu," Raito said quietly.

Sayu looked up at her brother and smiled. "I wish you'd like someone too."

"Keep wishing then," Raito sighed and fell back on the bed, feeling his eyes growing heavy. Fatigue was finally catching up with him and he welcomed it as it numbed his mind. "Keep wishing for me and just maybe it'll come true."

……………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………

**LONG**** Post Author's Notes:**

-- Well! That was a lot of movement and dialogue and internal ramblings! Jumpy? Too fast? Dragging? All of the above? I apologize. The main issue is to get the L and Light together neh? I'm moving towards that. Writing conversations with a laptop leaves so much to be desired. And yes, Teru will really come out in the later chapters. He's not just a file, or rather he won't be. Also, yes! I introduced the romance factor! Weeee! And yeah, so much drama in this chapter yeah? Lol!

-- On the first part: I purposely switched from 'Watari' to 'Quillish' to indicate the change between 'supposed assistant' to 'guardian.' L was asking permission if he could divulge their 'identities' and ask if it was wise of him to do so, since it would be a rather self-indulgent and spontaneous act on his part. I am well aware that L is the type of person who just does what he wants, but Quillish is by far the biggest part of his life and he allows himself to just be a bit less assured of himself around his father-figure – in this fic at least. Anyway, exposing himself is exposing Watari too. Oh, and BTW, you're not supposed to 'know' what L looks like _yet_. Remember the first chapters of the manga where you couldn't see his face? That's how I envisioned the scenes here.

-- On the third scene: I wasn't making it up. That scene was on a Monday, May 10, 2004. Tuesday would've allegedly been Aizawa's 35th Birthday, the 11th. I checked the calendar. I'm such a geek. u Translations: _Tanjoubi Omedettou_ – Happy Birthday; _'desu'_ is a term usually added at the end of sentences to indicate respect, at least that's how it was explained to me.

-- Fourth part: Innuendo alert! Did you guys catch it? Though I don't think L realized it himself muahahaha! L is just intrigued by Raito at this point. Nothing sexual yet I'm afraid. Later though… Later…. ^_^

-- As usual, please review! It was rereading your reviews that made me recover from writer's blockiness! **xDeepestEndx**, yours still makes me laugh – _hard_. I wish I could translate it so people would get it, but I don't think it'll come out as funny. XD

-- Shameless plugging! Please read _Havisham_, a horror fic my friend **Gabi** and I wrote. It's our first joint literary venture and it's in my favorite stories list. Basically, it's a story in which Light returns to torture those who have caused his death. It's our first attempt at writing such gory things (horror) so please go see how we did, and if y'all would be so kind, leave us a review there for us as well.

-- And that concludes this chapter! See you all next time!

**~Sunday~**

**P.S. **Whoah. I haven't logged on FF for around two weeks and man (!)The new format got me so disoriented! But I love it!


End file.
